A semiconductor die is manufactured using photolithographic techniques wherein circuit elements, including transistors, are fabricated at a semiconductor substrate. Various processes are used to form metal features to provide electrical interconnections between corresponding circuit elements. Other metal features provide terminals for communicating signals into and out of the integrated circuit. A semiconductor die is structurally fragile and typically requires protection from environmental contaminants, including moisture. Therefore, a semiconductor die is generally incorporated into a device package that protects the die and that facilities installation of the die into a manufactured product. For example, a semiconductor die can be encapsulated within a plastic compound.